


Day Seven: Putting Up the Stockings

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's day seven :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Seven: Putting Up the Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day seven :)

Michael and Ashton had only been in their new house for a few months, and it was far from their first Christmas together, but it was their first Christmas on their own in their own place.

They had everything up except the stockings. The tree was a fun adventure, if by "fun" you mean a process that took way longer than it should have with way more screaming than it should have.

After they finished crying and apologizing to each other, they decided that hanging the stockings would be a lot less eventful.

"A little to the left," Ashton says, and Michael shimmies over in his socks and pajama pants across the hardwood, and Ashton giggles because Michael's butt does a cute little jiggly thing when he does that.

Michael looks over his shoulder at Ashton, then asks, "Is this good?"

"Oh, yeah. That's perfect. You're perfect," Ashton says, smiling and walking over to him. He wraps his arms around Michael and kisses his bare shoulders. Ashton loves Michael's freckles that he has on his shoulders, and he tries to kiss them all at least twelve times a day.

"Ash, we've got to finish putting up the decorations," Michael says, smiling and turning around in Ashton's arms. It doesn't sound like much of a protest because he really loves when Ashton kisses him, wherever it is.

"All we've got is the stockings, and we've only got one left. We can do it later."

Michael wraps his arms around Ashton's neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss.

"Have you ever had sex under a Christmas tree?" Michael asks.

"No."

"Would you like to?"

Ashton giggles, suddenly really shy. Him and Michael have been together for a couple of years now, but he still sometimes gets nervous when Michael talks about sex. "Yes."

"Okay," Michael says, and he kisses Ashton once more before laying down under the Christmas tree in the most sensual pose he can think of. This is going to be a good Christmas.


End file.
